Mine
by DrunkOffOfCandy
Summary: Brittana, based on the story line of "Mine" by Taylor Swift. One-shot


**Hi there reader. To be clear, this storyline skips forward in several places in order to follow the storyline of Taylor Swift's "Mine". I may or may not have cried several times when I was running through the lyrics. That's my own business. **

**~J :3**

"Hello, I'm Santana I'll be your waitress." The Latina greeted with a well rehearsed smile as Brittany skimmed through the menu.

Brittany looked up at the waitress and froze slightly. "_She must be new."_ She thought. _"I would've noticed if she were one of the usual waitresses here." _She continued but shook her head slightly as she looked back at her menu, suddenly forgetting what she was about to order.

"Can I-uh, get a large Chocolate milkshake with a side of fries?" Brittany asked, trying her best at being smooth, but failing miserably.

It had taken Santana a minute to notice that the blonde was talking, she was (as cheesy and cliché as it sounds) lost in her eyes. The only thing that pulled her out of this trance was a light, angelic giggle.

"Oh, I-uh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" She looked down at the notepad and pencil in her hand, hoping to hide a deep blush that covered her cheeks. Brittany giggled again, causing Santana to look up and smile slightly at her.

"I asked if I could have a chocolate milkshake with some fries." Brittany repeated, with a large smile on her face.

"Coming right up." Santana wrote it down quickly and bounced on her feet, turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Brittany called. Santana turned around and walked back to the table.

"Yes?"

"I-uh. . ." She had no idea where she was going with this. She just wanted a few more seconds with the gorgeous Latina. She realy didn't think this through in the least. "Can I. . . Strawberry! Yeah, can I have strawberry instead of a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure thing." Santana crossed off the "Chocolate" and replaced it with "Strawberry". "Anything else?"

Brittany tried to think of some sort of excuse for the brunette to stay here longer, but came up with nothing. "Not that I can think of."

"Okay then. . ." Santana started to turn, but kept her head looking in Brittany's direction. "I'll just be. . . Going then." She said awkwardly as she turned around and walked away slowly. As creepy as it sounds, Brittany watched her leaved, and blushed when Santana looked behind her and caught Brittany staring at her.

About five minutes later Santana came back carrying the milkshake and fries. "Here you go." She gingerly set down the items in front of Brittany.

"Thank you. . . I-uh, do you. . . UH. . ." Brittany stuttered awkwardly. Santana quirked her eyebrow, urging her to go on. "Do you-well of course you do, but do you have a-a lunch break sometime soon?"

A shy smile broke out on Santana's face as she looked down at her feet and then back up at Brittany. "In about fifteen minutes."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks. . ." Brittany turned her attention to the fries, successfully chickening out in her plan to ask the Latina to join her. Santana cocked her head to the side, a frown taking over her features as disappointed washed over her.

"It that it?" She asked hopefully. Brittany sucked in a deep breath before turning towards the small girl. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it, thinking through carefully what she was just about to say.

"No that's not it . . . Would you care to. . . Uh, share your lunch break with me? Maybe, I mean you don't have to or anything I just thought that you could like use some company. I know how lonely it is when eating alone. Unless you wouldn't be eating alone, I'm sorry for going to assumption and-" Brittany stopped abrupltly. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Santana smiled. "And for the record, I would love to join you for lunch." Santana declared before she twirled around and left to the kitchen without another word.

Brittany's face was taken over by a large grin. Seriously, it looked like it could split her face in half. It's kind of scary, really, how happy she is. If someone hadn't just witnessed what had just happened, like we did, they would have suggested her going into some sort of therapy.

XXX

"You're completely serious?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yes, try it!" Brittany urged.

"Fine, but if I get food poisoning, I'm holding it against you!" Santana warned as she took a fry and dipped it into the milkshake. She took a deep breath before dropping it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, her eyes widening with each bite.

"Well?"

"Oh my Holly Holliday, this is delicious!" Santana enthused as she took another fry and did the same.

"Why would you ever doubt me?"

"Never again will I doubt you." Santana promised. "So would you like to tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well. . . My name is Brittany S. Pierce. My favorite animal is a duck, because you know, who doesn't like ducks? I work at a telemarketing place, but it's really boring there. I want to quit, but I'm kind of afraid that I won't find anything better." Brittany told her looking down at her hands as she said that last part. Santana carefully covered her hands with her own.

"Hey." She ducked down to find Brittany's eyes. "I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll be amazing at it." Santana reassured. Brittany gave her a small smile and glanced down at their conjoined hands. There was a strange buzzing sensation pulsing through her now it felt kind of like she was being shocked repeatedly by static electricity, but over and over again. She quite liked it.

"Would you like to tell me a little about you now?" Brittany asked. Santana let go of her hands put them on her own lap. Brittany missed the contact.

"My name is Santana Lope. My favorite animal is a dolphin."

_"Dolphins are just gay sharks"_ Brittany thought to herself, but refrained from saying it since people deem her as dumb or stupid for saying things like this. She didn't really want Santana thinking she was stupid.

"I go to college just down the road. I'm working here part-time because I need the money." Santana nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Where did you come from?" Brittany asked.

"Lima, which was this small town in Ohio." Santana explained.

"Do you ever miss it there?" Brittany knew that if she were more than a hundred miles away from her hometown and her family, she would miss it. She may not be good at Geometry, but she's pretty sure Ohio is a long way from Santa Barbara.

"Not at all. I'm glad to have left that shithole of a town." Santana replied, grabbing another fry and dipping it into the milkshake before popping it into her mouth.

XXX

Cassie was motioning Santana back to the kitchen, tapping her finger against her wrist to signify that time was up.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave." Santana slowly stood up and tied the apron back on.

"Do you, uh, never mind." Brittany shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from it. "Bye." She said in a small voice.

"Bye, Brittany." Santana turned and began to slowly walk away.

"Wait!" Brittany called out and stood up from her seat. Santana turned around with a smile, which she immediately tried to hide once she was in Brittany's line of sight. She walked towards her.

"You called?"

"I-uh, do you like- uh, Can I have your-um, number?" Brittany stuttered out, looking at the floor towards the end. Santana smiled a large, teeth showing smile and took out the notepad and pencil from a pocket in the apron she was wearing.

"I thought you'd never ask." She wrote down her number and handed it to her.

XXX

"Really!?" Brittany squealed into the receiver of her phone.

"Of course." A raspy voice replied

"I promise, you won't regret this." Brittany enthused, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I won't regret it. Bye, Brittany."

"Goodbye Santana."

She has a date with Santana Lopez. After staring at her phone for hours on end, it finally happened.

What's she going to do? What's she going to wear? Where is she going to go? Oh shit, she really should have thought this through.

XXX

Okay, so it's going okay. . . _So far._ Brittany decided to take them to a small secluded area of a beach, where you can see the city and all its lights dancing on the water.

"This is really beautiful Brittany." Santana states, leaning in slightly towards Brittany. Brittany curled her toes into the sand and nodded, not quite knowing what to say. They were sitting contently side by side in the sand.

"Do you believe in love?" Brittany blurted out, just generally curious about the answer.

"I've never personally been in it, but I believe that it's out there." Santana answered confidently. "Do you believe in love?"

"I don't really believe in it and even if there were such a force, why would we even bother with love if it never seems to last?" Brittany reasoned.

"Well sometimes, love does last." Santana turned her head to look Brittany in the eye smiling shyly. She sat up a little straighter, just to where she was taller than Brittany who was slouched slightly. She put an arm around Brittany, pulling her closer. She smiled softly as Brittany rested her head comfortably on her shoulder. They watched the city lights dance across the water, listening contently as the waves crashed into the shore line.

_"I think I believe." _ Brittany thought to herself, smiling largely.

XXX

"Good morning." Santana yawned groggily.

"Hey." Brittany threaded her fingers through Santana's hair, massaging her scalp slightly. Brittany's arm around the small girl tightened as she pressed a kiss to her temple before letting her grip lose. Santana set back into place with her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"I would absolutely love to stay cuddled like this all day, but my stomach sounds like fucking Chewbacca right now." Santana pointed towards her bare stomach.

"But it's so warm, San." Brittany whined, nuzzling her face into Santana's hair.

"Come on, Britt-Britt. Let's put some clothes on and get some food." Santana urged.

"I like you better naked, though." Brittany argued, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"I like you better naked too, but since we both can't cook, we clearly have to go out to eat."

"But what about my large array of cereal. We could just stay naked and eat some cereal."

"Large array? You mean your three boxes of lucky charms?" Santana chuckled. "You know what, if you can get out of bed and put some clothes on now, I promise we can go the rest of the day naked." She pulled away from Brittany slightly to get a look at the pout on the blondes face. She leaned forward and kissed it away. "How's that sound?"

"That sounds nice." Brittany admitted.

"Awesome, now get your ass out of bed and let's go." Santana patted her ass and rolled away, getting up off of the bed. Brittany followed the suit, but less enthusiastically.

Santana walked over to the dresser and slid the drawer at the top right open. It was filled with her things, including a few extra clothes and some of her makeup. Lots of extra underwear too. She really needs that.

She smiled as she refilled through the drawer-_her_ drawer. That's right bitches; she had her own drawer at Brittany's house. Brittany had her own at her dorm too, but that's beside the point.

XXX

Brittany smiled down at Santana who was curled up on the couch, her head resting in Brittany's lap. Brittany thread her fingers through Santana's hair smiling down at the girl, the TV show in front of them completely disregarded.

"Hey, B?" Santana rolled over to where she was lying on her back, staring up at Brittany.

"Yeah, San?"

"How come you never talk about your family?" She inquired. Brittany's eyes shifted down to the carpet.

"It's not much of a family." Brittany said softly, stopping her movements in Santana's hair.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Santana asked. Brittany stared at her, biting her lip and scrunching her eyebrows. It was as if she was trying to figure something out. After a minute of sitting there like that, her shoulders slumped and she moved her gaze to the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry, what does that mean?" She asked in a whisper.

"It means to explain. Would you care to elaborate; explain." She _elaborated. _See what I did there. You probably don't really care actually. . .

"I was an accident. My father was always an alcoholic and when my mom didn't want me, she gave me to my dad. He was never really there; I kind of had to raise myself. He was always kind of. . . abusive too." Brittany's gaze was still fixed on the other side of the couch. Santana sat up and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"I was never too great at school work because of all of this that was going on at home, so I was called stupid and an air head throughout school." Brittany continued sadly. She nuzzled her hair into Santana's hair. Santana rubbed her back soothingly.

"So that's the reason for your walls."

"Yeah, I-it's stupid."Santana pulled back and looked Brittany in the eyes with a completely serious face.

"Nothing you do is _ever_ stupid, Brittany, do you hear me?" Santana said sternly, yet softly and full of compassion. She lent up and kissed her softly. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads rested together.

"I love you." Brittany admitted. Santana beamed at her as she raised her hand up to caress Brittany's cheek.

"I love you too."

_"Then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
Now I'm a believer"_

The lyrics played through her mind over and over again. Well the whole song would be playing, but those are the only lyrics she really knows, and really bothered to remember.

XXX

"No! I can't, okay!?" Brittany spun around, but her elbow hit one of the glasses, smashing the glass to the ground. They both winced slightly at the high pitched noise. She broke out into a run as she headed out the door.

"Brittany!" Santana called after her as she chased her out the door.

Brittany looked around in the dark, frantically trying to wipe her eyes. Santana caught her risk as she was just about to cross the street.

"Brittany, stop." Santana released her wrist when she complied. Brittany folded her arms over her chest for comfort and in defense.

"Just get it over with." Brittany said, her voice cracking towards the end.

"What?" Santana was clearly as confused.

"Just break up with me. Make it fast and painless, even though that's probably not possible." Tears glided down Brittany's cheeks that were either red from crying or from the cold. Probably both.

"Brittany." Santana said softly. A sob wracked through Brittany's body. Santana took each of Brittany's hands in her own and uncrossed her arms. "I'll never leave you alone." It was just barely audible, but she was sure Brittany heard it.

"What? I'm sure you don't mean that, I'll mess it all up by saying something stupid-"

"Brittany, you could, and never have said _anything_ stupid. You're a genius and I mean every word of what I'm saying." Santana told her, but Brittany only shook her head in response.

"But why!? You could have anyone, but you chose me. If you were thinking with your head, you would just call off the wedding before you do something you might regret."

"I won't regret this though, and you're right! I'm not thinking with my head. I'm thinking with my heart." Santana told her with a soft smile.

"But why me?"

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, i-it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." Santana said truthfully, and that was all it took to make Brittany believe.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and whispered into her ear "I love you _so_ much."

XXX

"Pass the popcorn?" Santana asked from her spot in between Brittany's legs on the couch. She reached over to the bowl of popcorn on the table and rest it gently on Santana's lap.

"Can you believe it?" Brittany asked.

"Are you referring to how we convinced my brother to take care of Sugar for the weekend, because that answer would be yes." Santana reached into the bowl and popped some popcorn into her mouth.

It was true. You'd think that after that time Sugar attacked him with a small My Little Pony Rainbow Dash figurine, he'd have never agreed to it. It was brutal.

"No, I mean _us._ Just us in general." Brittany clarified. Not clearly enough though.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Santana smiled. Without a moment's hesitation Brittany went on with the explanation.

"It's like, just a few years ago we were meeting in a rundown diner, and now here we are; married, a daughter, and an amazing future together."

Santana beamed up at her wife and lent up to give her a gentle kiss. "We're going to make it now." She stated.

"San, babe, I think we already have."

**Tada. That song was The Monkees- "Believer" which just started playing through my mind when I wrote that part.**

**Quick reminder since some of you keep forgetting; In any universe, Brittana is endgame. Just ask MGMK ;)**

**~J :3**


End file.
